


И только крик

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер очнулся демоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И только крик

И только крик, звенящий в ушах. Его собственный голос, разрывающий на части и раскалывающий на осколки, на острую мелкую пыль, то, что осталось от его души. Черный промерзший до основания грязный лед. Мертвый обсидиан, облизанный скользким пламенем до зеркального пустого блеска.  
  
Ничто.  
  
Ничего.  
  
Не осталось больше живого и греющего внутри. Только чернота, давящая изнутри на сломанные ребра. Желающая выбраться наружу через зияющую дыру в груди. Там, где вонзался ангельский клинок, там, где проворачивался он, наматывая на себя боль тонкими красными нитками крови. Там где умирала только его душа, разорванная, опустошенная, обесцвеченная и вытертая до дыр непрекращающейся пыткой существования. Утекала, ускользала сквозь рваную рану вместе с его темной кровью. Прямо под ноги, прямо в ладони, убегая между пальцами. Извиваясь и судорожно впитываясь в его одежду с тупой бессмысленной целью остаться, задержаться хоть на миг, еще немного, лишь бы быть. Лишь бы... спрятаться.  
  
Не спрятаться. Не забиться в дальний темный уголок, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Не затаиться и переждать прихода тьмы. Потому что она везде. Она давно здесь хозяйничает, и сколько не закрывай глаза, стараясь не видеть ее, убеждать себя, что ничего еще не потеряно. Все бесполезно. Тьма жрала ее давно, откусывая маленькие кусочки, смакуя и медленно пережевывая все его чувства, все его мысли, все его воспоминания. Жадно облизываясь и роняя капли тягучей слюны на остатки недоеденного, недоразорванного, не переваренного еще света.  
  
Все. Теперь уже все.  
  
Последний, высыхающий, умирающий кусочек света будет хвататься за край, впиваться до крови, держаться зубами, выть от безысходности, кричать от слепой ярости и беспомощности. Что свершилось. Что не вернуть назад...  
  
И от крика этого, бьющего изнутри, будут ломаться разбиваться и метаться по комнате вещи. Вещи, принадлежащие прошлой жизни, человеческой. Трещинами рассыпаться последнее зеркало, отражающее только черные глаза, только сломанную реальность, пустой обсидиан. Свет, дрожащий и прячущийся в хрупких сердечках пустоголовых лампочек, взорвется искрами, вспыхнет последним электрическим вздохом, прежде чем сгинуть в мертвой темноте. И она... фотография... подхваченная вихрями, сорванная со своего места вместе с бумажными листами, осыпающимися вниз, словно умирающие сгоревшие осенние листья, упадет на черный холодный пол. Вниз. Лицом вниз... не смотри больше, мама. Не смотри...  
  
И хлопнет реальность в ладоши, оглушенная этим звериным криком. Свернется в ярости, сожмется пространство в тугой черный клубок, и выплюнет мерзость туда, где ей положено находиться. Туда, о чем только мысли в этой безумной голове.  
  
И ударит воздух со всех сторон, прерывая крик, душа его в холодных влажных объятьях черной дождливой ночи. И бросит его на колени на гниющую мокрую траву... там в центре.  
  
В центре пустыря, бывшего когда-то рощей. В центре круга из мертвых деревьев, лежащих и тлеющих под беспощадным взглядом времени, рассыпающихся от коры до сердцевины сухими хрупкими щепками. Заросший круг, брошенное кладбище для одной души.   
  
Где родилась эта душа заново, где выползла как червь из сырой могилы.   
  
Куда вернулась, упав на колени перед стертым покосившимся старым деревянным крестом.  
  
Туда, где ей было самое место. К двери... к выходу... и входу...  
  
Добро пожаловать домой, в ад, Дин Винчестер...


End file.
